


Oh, baby.

by BreakMyPride17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakMyPride17/pseuds/BreakMyPride17
Summary: AU where Alice and FP go shopping for baby stuff. Teen Falice fluff that I basically stole from ER.





	Oh, baby.

“So a crib, cradle, changing table…”  
“You really need a special table for changing a baby? Why can’t we change him in a crib? What?”  
Alice glared at him and continued rattling off her list.  
“Stroller, we need two car seats-“  
“Two?”  
Alice gave him a withering look, he wasn’t the brightest bulb was he?  
“Yes one for your car, one for mine.”  
“Oh right.”  
They were strolling down the main street of Honeycomb County. FP had protested having to drive so far to go shopping but Alice had insisted that people would recognise them in Greendale.   
“Oh we need two of everything we need a crib for your place and a crib for my place and a changing table for your place-“  
They hadn’t spoken about what their living arrangements would be once the baby was born, Alice hadn’t even told her parents that she was pregnant. She wasn’t sure how they would react. FP’s parents weren’t in the picture however and he had a trailer to himself.   
“I can still change him in a crib”  
“Yes but what if she pees while you’re changing her and soaks the mattress?”  
FP laughed as her walking sped up.  
“So if we have twins we’re gonna need to have four of everything?”  
“I’m not having twins.”  
FP smiled and abruptly stooped walking.  
“Uh, identical twins run in my family”  
Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. Her face fell when she realised that he wasn’t joking.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
He couldn’t contain his laughter.  
“What? I mean chances are really small”   
Alice grinned and playfully hit his shoulder.  
“If your mutant Jones genes causes me to have twins I-“  
“Listen look at it from the sunnyside: if we have a custody fight, each one of us can take a kid”  
Alice raised an eyebrow at this and walked past him towards the shop.  
Still grinning he shouted after her  
“Identical twins! Hey, exactly the same?”  
She turned to him smiling.  
“Got it.”  
As they walked into the shop FP couldn’t shake the smile from his face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice strapped a questionable device to FP’s back, a baby holder of some sort. She went out of her to strap the straps a little too tightly. FP picked up a stuffed toy to amuse himself.  
“If we have to do this why can’t you try it yourself?”  
She ignored him and tapped his shoulder  
“Here, turn around.”  
When he was facing her he squeaked the stuffed toy at her.  
She chuckled at how easily he was amused.  
“Just play with your toy.”  
A middle-aged woman with a shock of red hair made her way over to them.  
“Can I help you?”  
Alice smiled at her  
“Oh no, we’re just looking.”  
The woman gestured at the toy in FP’s hands and smiled   
“That’s really cute isn’t it?”  
FP could barely contain his excitement   
“Yeah!”  
Alice rolled her eyes and prayed that the woman wouldn’t ask anymore questions.  
“So are you looking for a gift or is this for you?”  
Thanks, God.   
Alice looked awkwardly at the ground, then at FP who was smiling at her. The look of amusement on his face made her want to box him.  
“It’s for me. Us. We’re having a baby.”  
She motioned between her and FP. She silently cursed herself, as if that fact hadn’t been obvious.   
The woman tried to hide her judgment but she didn’t do a very good job. FP draped his arm around Alice as a protective gesture.  
“Thanks for your time, but we’re going to continue looking.”  
The woman smiled and nodded at them before giving Alice a sympathetic look and walking away. Alice knew how this looked. Two seventeen year olds who were way out of their depth. FP parading his serpent jacket around didn’t really help matters either, Alice had had the good sense to leave hers at home.  
They swiftly moved on to the next shop, Alice didn’t want anymore looks from sympathetic St. Susan.  
Alice held up a maternity dress for FP to see.”  
“If I get this big I think I’m going to die.”  
FP shook his head and smiled at her.  
“Women look the most beautiful when they’re pregnant”   
“You’re such a liar.”  
“I’m serious!”  
The shop door opened with the jingling of a bell. Alice raised her eyes, saw who it was and exclaimed  
“Crap!”  
She ducked behind the clothes rail.  
FP was utterly dumbfounded   
“What?”  
“It’s Paula Kelleher from Greendale High!”  
This meant nothing to him  
“Who?”  
Fearing exposure, she grabbed the lapel of his jacket and dragged him down beside her,  
“Ah! Alice what the-”  
Alice whispered angrily at him  
“If she spots the two of us in a baby store together holding bags of stuff she’s gonna tell everybody!”  
He whispered angrily back  
“I don’t even know who she is!”  
“She knows who you are!”  
“I don’t think so!”  
“Oh FP every girl at in that school knows who you are, trust me.”  
FP didn’t know how he should (or if he should) respond to that statement.  
Alice peaked over the railing  
“Let’s go!”  
She hunched her back and slid past the main desk and into the dressing room.  
“I’m trying these on”  
The clerk looked as if she couldn’t care less.  
Exasperated, FP followed suit like the Hunch Back of Notre Dame. He tried to excuse their crazy behaviour  
“Uh..her backs bothering her.”  
The clerk just shrugged her shoulders and continued filing her nails.  
When Alice saw FP standing outside the changing room she reached out for him and pulled him in.  
“Get it here!”  
FP laughed as she half tore off his jacket. He shrugged it back on. He gawped at Alice who had her back turned to him and was peeking out through the curtains.  
“How long are we gonna stay in here?”  
She smiled without turning to look at him.  
“Just until she leaves”  
“And when will that be?”  
“I don’t know. Shush!”   
He moved closer behind her  
“Don’t shush me!”  
She smirked and turned to face him   
“Shush”  
He closed the small amount of space that was left between them and brought his lips to hers.  
“Don’t shush me”  
They continued to kiss and began peeling eachothers jackets off. FP pressed her against the wall of the changing room and she giggled  
“I think we should stop.”  
He breathed heavily against her  
“No. You started this.”  
She giggled again when he began to kiss her neck.   
It was safe to say that Paula Kelleher was well and truly forgotten about.


End file.
